


and your breath smells like egg, like all the time

by quirkynugget



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkynugget/pseuds/quirkynugget
Summary: Chloe runs down the corridor cursing under her breath. Making her way backstage to her fellow Bellas ready for their performance at the ICCA championships. But what was the reason for her running? What was she running from? What did she leave behind in that room she ran from?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	and your breath smells like egg, like all the time

“ _This is the five-minute call for The Barden Bellas._ ” A voice boomed through the speaker positioned above the door. Alerting everyone in the building when it was time for the next contestants to be ready to go out on stage. “ _Places please!_ ” The voice continued and called out once more.

“ _F-fuck! No!_ ” Aubrey cried out, wrapping her legs tighter around the woman’s head between her legs. Desperate to keep the redhead there for as long as possible. “ _I’m so close!_ ” The blonde whined out as her back arched off the wall. Eyes fixated on her best friend between her legs. Breathing hot and heavy with every stroke of tongue that Chloe gave to her sensitive her wet pussy. The pair had sneaked off for a quickie before their performance and both had thought they’d have plenty of time for a bit of fun. Yet the voice that boomed through the room told them otherwise.

The younger woman managed to pull her head back from Aubrey’s snatch. Looking up with a sorry expression across her face as she saw the painful look in the blonde’s eyes. She was so desperate to cum. But there wasn’t time for that. “ _A_ _lice will kill us if we don’t show up. I’ll finish you off after. I promise._ ” Chloe softly spoke out as she reached a hand up to caress her best friend’s cheek. “ _Ok?_ ” She questioned as she stood up straight, brushing her clothes down and pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. Holding her face in one hand and softly stroking the pad of her thumb against her friend’s cheek.

Aubrey let a deep moan crawl up the back of her throat and slip out between her lips as she tasted herself on Chloe’s tongue that rubbed against her own. Legs rubbing together to give herself some friction. A knot in her stomach at the fact she wasn’t able to reach orgasm. Cursing the stupid sorority group in her head. Whining when the redhead pulled away and broke off their kiss. Desperate for the redhead to drop back down to her knees and continue.

“ _I love you, baby. See you out there!_ ” Chloe mumbled and pressed one last kiss against the corner of Aubrey’s mouth. Turning on her heel and walking over to the door. Her heels clicking against the floor. “ _Sort yourself out. Make yourself presentable and then follow me out. We can’t both appear together._ ” The redhead softly spoke one more time, blowing a kiss at her best friend and rushing down the corridor to the place the rest of the group were waiting. Running to find the rest of the girls as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Remembering that her mouth and chin were probably glistening in Aubrey’s arousal/ Luckily, she hadn’t put on her lipstick yet. It would for sure be smudged right now if she had of done.

The older woman could hardly even think properly right now. Her pussy throbbing from not being able to cum after all the build up Chloe gave her with her tongue and fingers. Huffing out a breath of air, Aubrey rearranged her outfit. Pulling her skirt down with shaky hands and legs. Her breathing still uneven. How the heck could she possibly go outside looking like this? The blonde was a mess, and it wouldn’t take a genius to take one look at her and know exactly what she’d been up to, the smell of sex surrounded her and a few strands of hair were out of place. “ _Fuck!_ ” She cursed biting her lip as she tried to figure out what to do, rushing out of the room to find some hairspray to fix her hair.

“ _Chloe look at you, you’re a mess!_ ” Alice hissed at the junior once she spotted the redhead rushing around to join the group at the side of the stage. Pulling on her blue and yellow Bellas scarf that was tied round the other woman’s neck to jolt the redhead forward as she helped the young woman sort it out. “ _You’re unfocused, unreliable-_ “ The senior continued to criticise the other Bella. A frown soon forming on her face as she continued. “ _-and your breath smells like egg, like all the time!_ ” She practically spat in Chloe’s face, finally letting go of the scarf from her grasp. Huffing and turning away in disgust.

Tugging against the tight piece of fabric to loosen it a bit so that she didn’t choke, her eyes locked with Aubrey’s as the blonde joined the rest of the group. Seeing the slightly older woman’s eyes widen at Alice’s words about the redhead’s breath. Blushing given what they’d been doing only about 5 minutes ago. Was it her fault her friend’s breath smelled like egg? Did her pussy smell like that? She chewed on her bottom lip, a sickly feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Paranoid that she had a dirty pussy. Making a mental note to grab a shower as soon as this whole competition thing was over and make sure she scrubbed between her legs. This was so embarrassing. Why hadn’t Chloe said anything about it? Surely it wasn’t pleasant.

“ _I can’t believe the Bellas are being passed on to two slut bags after we graduate! Just don’t F up your solo._ ” Alice snapped at the two youngest ones of the group. Directing her last statement to the blonde regarding her segment in the second song of their boring routine. Scrunching her nose up as her eyes darted between the both of them. Eyeing the two of them up suspiciously.

“ _I won’t disappoint you. My dad always said, if you’re not here to win get the hell out of Kuwait!_ ” Aubrey proudly stated as she recited one of her father’s many sayings that he had forcefully spoke to her all the time when she was growing up as a kid back home in South Carolina.

Alice chuckled a little evilly. “ _Has your dad ever told you to shut up?_ ” She smirked with a chuckle, turning swiftly on her heel so she didn’t have to face the youngest Bellas.

“ _Relax, she’s just a bully. And before you go getting any ideas. Your pussy is fine. It doesn’t smell like egg, so calm down!_ ” Chloe whispered as she went over to grab her mic and went to stand next to her best friend. Knowing simply by the look on the blonde’s face that she was overthinking what was said and worried she was to blame. “ _I hate egg. If your pussy smelt anything like that or even tasted like it, I wouldn’t keep eating you out on the regular._ ” The redhead playfully winked. Smirking when she saw Aubrey physically gulp at her seductive confession.

Now was not the time to for her head to fall back into the gutter again and imagine Chloe buried face down between her legs. They had to focus on the competition that was currently happening all around them. They were literally about to go out on the stage at any moment. She needed to focus. Aubrey was way too scared of their senior leader to be unfocused. She couldn’t mess this up for everyone. Trying to ignore the sickly feeling rising up in the pit of her stomach once again.

“ _Right ladies, it’s now or never. Hands in!_ ” The leader called between them all, her hand outstretched in the middle of the group since they were stood in a circle. All women soon thrusted their hand to cover each others and they did their famous ‘ **1, 2, 3, ahhh** ’ harmonising routine that they did before they stepped out o the stage at every competition. The bossy senior had strictly insisted that the pre-show ritual was to help them be in sync for when their performance began.

“ _Up now: The Barden Bellas!_ ” The same familiar voice from earlier boomed through the room. Announcing that it was officially time for their slot. Chloe squeezed her hand in reassurance and group of women stepped out onto the stage with smiles on their faces. Well, forced ones for Aubrey and the redhead. They got into position and bowed their heads. Listening to Alice count from 1 to 3 and waiting for the blow of the pitch pipe before breaking out into their synchronised hip shake and harmonised tune as their performance kicked off smoothly.


End file.
